Interactions
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: What an outsider sees when watching the odd relationship between Abby and Gibbs.


**Interactions**

It was always strange for first time visitors to NCIS when they watched Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs interact with his forensic analyst.

Well, really, it was odd from the moment they walked into the workspace of Abigail Sciuto. Science laboratories were notoriously cold and gloomy, all stainless steel and glass, quiet except for the humming and whirring of machines. Not to mention the expected, socially-inept, white-coated technician. Instead, they were welcomed by an overwhelming bass beat that made the air seem to vibrate and unusually bright pictures that drew the eye of micro-organisms at extreme magnification. Only then would they take in the room's occupant: a happy goth in mild bondage gear, enough spikes to give a gladiator pause, and mini-skirts short enough to put schoolgirl fantasies to shame. It wasn't until the watcher took in the white lab coat she wore that it would dawn – this _was_ the technician.

Followed by a long mental reaction of "WTF?", they were then subject to the "Gibbs and Abby Show", were he invaded her personal space bubble like it wasn't even there, and she didn't even blink, leaning back into his touch. The way they communicated was an odd mix of expected stereotypes: a father to his daughter, two best friends, an older man with his substantially younger lover. They flirted and teased, and the touching and gift-giving didn't ever seem to stop.

Of course, the next time said person would watch them, they noticed other things. The way their eyes were full of tenderness and trust when they looked at one another, the way the kisses and touching of shoulders or back or hand or waist were never sexually inappropriate, the way just seeing the other could calm or comfort or rile them up. And the sign language made it even more complex. If you ever watched them speak in gestures, the question occurred to you: Did Gibbs learn sign language just to have another way to communicate with Abby? Either way, now, they could have entire conversations without any of their team understanding.

That was another confusing thing… The team never said a word about any of it. They acted like there was not and never had been an issue with the impropriety of the exchanges. But it wasn't normal. A boss should not treat his employee, let alone one who was half his age, in such a way. He could be sued or fired for sexual harassment, were he ever reported. Except you knew it wouldn't matter, because Abby would say that it wasn't harassment – it was not only wanted, but invited.

Gibbs had always been protective of his team. But no one really understood how much until it was Abby in the line of fire. Because that was when you blinked a few times and realized that Gibbs would have no problem killing someone in cold blood, if they'd threatened the unusual tech.

His ex-wives and girlfriends had all commented on it. Every single one but Shannon, if it came down to a choice between Abby and the other woman, he would already be out the door, and heading for the goth.

As far as anyone could tell, nothing sexual had ever happened between the special agent and the analyst. That didn't change the fact that she was currently the most important and vital point in his life.

When he had woken up with years of memory wiped by the concussive force of a bomb, Abby had been a wreck. Eventually she had pulled herself together, but only Kate's death had ever affected her so seriously. Likewise, though he wasn't sure why at first, Gibbs had known there was something significant missing. Though the years he couldn't remember were essential, even more so was whatever caused the feeling of having a hole through his chest. Eventually, the memories began to return, and almost immediately he knew what he had been missing: Abby.

He was the best man she'd ever known, and she was the innocence and exuberance he had lost.

It wasn't conventional, it was indefinable, but they completed each other.

And that was all there was to it.


End file.
